Virus
by flaming witch of fire
Summary: After mixing the vaccines for flu and measles and an unknown vaccine what happens? Flesh eating zombies, eating flesh bugs, mutated plants, and dogs can happen. What can The RATS, when their leader is gone to find his secret fiancé?


**Title: **Virus

**Pairing:** Sakura/Neji, Tsunade/Jiraiya, Temari/Shikamaru, Itachi/MOC, Sasuke/Hinata, Naruto/Ino and many more.

**Genre one & two & three: **Horror-Survive, Romance and action

**Rating: **M

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto, just this plot and RATS meaning Rescue and Tactile Squad.  
**A/N-**I hope you will enjoy this story. Read and review please and thank you

**Summary: **After mixing the vaccines for flu and measles and an unknown vaccine what happens? Flesh eating zombies, eating flesh bugs, mutated plants, and dogs can happen. What can The RATS, when their leader is gone to find his secret fiancé?

Chapter One: The virus

"_Beep, beep, beep,"_ A figure in the double bed rolled over to turn off the alarm clock, as the figure went to close to the side_" thud"_ was heard.

"_Ow,"_ the person said. As the person stood up, and stretched out like a cat. Walking away from the bed, the person went towards the mirror. Rubbing the sleep out of her eyes, small hands moved away from her emerald green eyes and short pink hair. She glanced at the time and swore under her breath.

She raced into the bathroom and strips down and went into the shower. Water race down her white skin and into the drain. She washed her body, hair and face. She stepped out of the bathroom; she grabs a towel and dried off her body then places the towel on her hair.

She walks out and back into her room. She takes out a pair of throng that are blue with a blue bra. She did her throng and then her bra. She then took out her black skirt and her pink shirt that had buttons on it. She dressed up and then dries her hair and walked out her room and into the hallway. She could see pictures hanging on the halls as the female continued to walk, she only stop to look at an old picture with her great grandmother on it. Her great grandmother had deep green eyes with more pale pink hair.

She started to walk again and soon made her way into the large kitchen when she walked over to the fridge and opened it she took out the bread and herself some toast. She took a coffee to go cup as it was made fresh by programming the coffee pot. She looked at the time and cursed under her breath, she got up and raced out of the kitchen and got her shoes on.

She took her bag and ran out her door and towards the bus stop. She got to the stop just in time to see the bus stopping and picking other people up for work. She got on and sat down; she pulled out two files and opened one of them.

She read through the file one as she felt the bus turned to the right; she looked up to see her stop. This was the closest one to get off at for her work. She ringed the bell and soon the bus stop as she got off.

"Bye, Sakura." The bus driver said as he pulled away.

She smiled and waved, Sakura looked at her watched to her shift was starting. She started to running towards the directed of the hospital and research buildings. Sakura didn't hear a car driving fast near her.

Splash! Water went over her clothes soaking the down. Sakura cursed again as she saw the car stopping. She snarled at this and stomped over to the car. That was black.

"Hey…" Sakura started to say when the opened open to see a male that was in his fifties get out.

"Late again, miss Sakura?" the person stated.

Sakura eyes widen and nodded her head. "Then get into the car, Miss Sakura."

"Sorry but the young master would be late for work. And it's not that far now. Bye" Sakura raced alone the side towards her work.

She got inside the hospital and walked towards her head boss who was waiting for her. "What happened?"

"I'm so sorry, Lady Tsunade. Alarm clock went off at the wrong time and that a black car splashes me with water." Sakura told her.

"Fix your alarm clock and get changed again." Tsunade uttered to Sakura.

Sakura nodded her head and walked towards the woman's changed room. She opened the door and walked into them. Sakura went towards her locker and opened it up. She took off her wet clothes and replaced them with the hospital uniform.

Sakura made sure her hair was up and bottom her dress up. She sighed and looked into the mirror and uttered under her breath," Why is the dress short and tight?"

"_Old men."_

Sakura walked out and bumped into another nurse named Hinata.

"Good morning, Sakura-chan." Hinata expressed. Hinata was the same height was Sakura but with long black hair and violet white eyes.

"Hi Hinata-chan. How are you?" Sakura asked as she took her clip board and then took her ID card and slid it into the card reader, marking her in to start her shift.

Sakura and Hinata talked a bit more until Sakura went to the right side towards the research section. She made her way into the building with her ID. She waved towards Temari and Shikamaru when she saw them typing on their computers.

"Hello, Sakura-san." Sakura looked up to see Shizune with her clip board.

Sakura smiled and nodded her head at her with a greeting," Hello, Shizune-san."

Sakura walked into a room where the walls were white and they were four others doctors and researchers. With more glancing around there was five bed tables with patients or tested subjects. Sakura frowned at that thought, she didn't like using people or animals to farther medical research at all. She placed her clip board down and placed her white plastic gloves on and placed her white mask on.

She took a needle and injected it into the first patient as the four others did the same thing. Each patient had a different reaction to the drug. Sakura wrote down hers and then turned to get the next needle to cure the first needle medical.

Sakura just injected hers with the cure when she heard one of the doctors screaming for help. Sakura turned to see the doctor's patient was splitting out blood and water. His skin was turning pale white and after that she was grabbed from behind.

Sakura glanced behind her to see her patients doing the same thing splitting out blood and water, his eyes had blood coming out. His ears were gone with white liquid. He screamed in pain. She elbowed him to let her go as she gazed back up to see the three others were screaming in fear. Sakura emerald green eyes widen at the patients eating at the doctor's skin. One was chewing onto the arm, other was chewing the face and the last one was eating the stomach. All the doctors screamed in pain as they die.

Sakura screamed as she ducked under the bed table. She rolled towards the door as she heard Shikamaru calling for her over the intercom. She started to throw up her toast as she saw the doctors getting up missing appendages like arms, legs or even an eye ball.

"Sakura!"

Sakura stood up and raced towards the door, she panicky used her ID card to get out as her fingered in her password. The door opened and Sakura got out. Sakura looked at the window to see them hitting on it to get out.

Sakura looked at the other windows to see the same thing. "Sakura! Get away from them."

She heard Shikamaru yelling out.

Crash! She looked at the windows to see many of them broke and the patients and doctors were falling out and getting up. Sakura raced away as Temari and Shikamaru raced with her out of the research building to see blood on the walls.

"It happened here too?" Temari questioned as she looked pale in the face.

"Shh, let's hide," Shikamaru told them as they all could hear screams going on still. Shikamaru looked to see the man's locker room. He grabbed Temari and Sakura as he dragged them into the locker room.

Sakura looked around to see no one in this room yet. Until she heard some footsteps, they stood up and were ready to run if it was one of these things.

Sakura soon saw it was Shigure. He was one of the new nurses and he had a major crush on her.

"Sakura-san. Are you okay?" He asked as he went over to her.

"No, I almost got eaten in the lab. So no I'm not okay." Sakura told him.

The ground shook and Sakura fell onto Shigure as his arms went around her.

"What was that?" Temari asked as she held onto the wall. Shikamaru looked around to see cracks in the floor.

"Shit." He whispered to himself but the rest heard him.

"That shake made cracks in the floor." He uttered.

Sakura had gotten up before looked around to see he was right. Sakura looked around to see nothing that could be for use.

"Well, Shikamaru use your head to get us out of here." Sakura preached out at him.

Shikamaru sighed at this. Sakura placed her hand onto her neck as she turned away from them to hold onto a necklace with a ring on it. She twisted and turn it as the ring was silver with a gold diamond on it. She placed it back and soon heard the door knob shaking and then there was banging.

Sakura grabbed onto Temari as they looked at the guys. The door opened up to see the security group that had Jin, Touya stood here with their guns pointed at them.

"Have you been bitten?" Jin asked.

"No, we haven't." Sakura told them.

"Good, you're lucky. Let's go before they came back." Touya ordered. Touya went first with Sakura, Shigure, Temari, and Shikamaru and then Jin walked away from the lockers towards the doors.

Sakura wondered if anyone else got out or were safe away from whatever those things were. They moved fast as they turned to see more of them walking around or limping as they turned to them as they slowly walked towards them.

Touya and Jin took some out as they pushed the group into the room closest to them but Sakura got away and raced into a different room locking it.

….

She gasp to see this was the plant room, it say she was in shock as she saw mutated plant hanging around her as she screamed when she saw one moving towards her. Sakura ducked under the table and moved as she saw everything in the room moving or waving large wines at the table.

Once she made it to the second door, she opened it up to look inside as the lights were out, she looked back to see the sickly brown and blue colour of vines were closer to her. She raced into the room, slamming the door. She gulps loudly as she moved her hand towards the lights, when she felt cold and wet liquid on her hand.

She gasps and flicked on the lights, her eyes closed and soon adjusted to the brighter lights. Sakura saw nothing in this areas, she walked into the room more. She green fright eyes darted back and forward while she moved around the room. Sakura heard the door getting slammed into, she gulps in fright.

Sakura looked at the door again to see it was moving with each slam, she give a cry when some of the door broke open. Soon she heard growls within the room that she was in. Sakura shook in fear as she turned to the sounds, she screamed as she saw eight dogs that were mutated. Blooding pouring out from wounds on the dogs that went onto the clean and shine floors.

Sakura moved back and soon hits the wall as the eight dogs moved in on her. She could see her life coming to an end when the dogs jerked back and raced off. Sakura sighed in relief but stopped when she felt a long and velvety tongue licking her neck. She shrieked as she was trap onto the wall as she stared straight at a thing.

Sakura saw blood and green pus coming out from his ribs. She could tell it was a doctor from the lower levels from the red blood stained on his coat. She could saw see it was a male as she also felt his manhood poking into her thigh.

She turned and coughed up her toast from the morning as she felt clawed and sticky palms touching her face.

"Sakura-chan."

Sakura gasped at the voice, it was Fuyuki. It was the male that always bugged her to date him. Sakura saw his eyes looking at her with lust, she shivered in fear. She grasped his arms and pushed hard. Fuyuki mutation was horrifying as he screeched in pain. Sakura used this time to race towards the second door.

Sakura torn outside into an empty hallway, she turned and locked the door as she made her way towards the offices. The lights flicked on and off as Sakura walked closed to the sides. Soon Sakura heard a scream of fright. Her eyes widen at this as she recognized the voice.

Sakura took off in the direction that the scream came from; she rolled the corner to see Hinata with a few of those things were coming at Hinata. Sakura looked at the ground to see a security guard on the ground near her. His stomach contains were gone only blood remained as Sakura stop the urged of throwing up. She could see his gun sticking out from his hand. Sakura walked over to him while her eyes kept an eye on Hinata.

She got to him and she bend down as she felt disgusted and revolted at the man's sights. She took the gun from his bloodstained hand. Sakura swallowed as she stood up again. Suddenly the security guard eye's shot open as she screeched as Sakura fell onto her butt.

Sakura pulled the trigger as she screamed as the security guard fell onto her lap. She glanced up at the security guard as she saw his forehead that had a gun shot and he didn't move anymore.

Sakura looked back at Hinata she heard her scream again. Sakura shook as she stood up and the gun tremble within her hand. She pulled the trigger on the gun while she hits the doctors.

"Hinata, run!" Sakura yelled as she pulled the trigger again.

Hinata raced around them as she went towards Sakura. Sakura grabbed Hinata and pulled her around and towards a door. Sakura pushed the door open as Hinata and she went into the room.

"Sakura-chan! Hinata-chan! Feminine voice out.

They looked towards the voice to see Shizune and Tsunade. Tsunade raced over to them and gave them a hug.

Sakura cried as she held onto Tsunade arm as she held the gun in her right hand.

A/N- I hoped you like this chapter. Fuyuki mean Snowy Winter


End file.
